Lovely Universe
by WraithWriters
Summary: Steven is torn between the two girls that confessed to him Connie and Lapis who will he choose and who else might join in the fight for his affection? StevenXGem StevenXConnie our second story woot woot Samantha & Connor- with our powers combined we are.. Conantha I guess? Samannor? Please Review
1. Chapter 1 the Wreckage

Chapter: 1 The Crash

Jasper pushed the piece of wreckage off of herself and stood shakily looking at the crystal gems and growled out seeing that they were relatively unharmed. "Damn traitors, ready to get your asses kicked again?" she smirked and cracked her neck as her helmet materialized on her head. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl held their ground Steven was behind them leaning on Lion a little winded from holding the bubble up around them threw the crash. Pearl stood in front of everyone, the only one without a scratch but her legs shook subtlety showing her fear and making Jasper grin. "We aren't afraid of you Jasper!" she shouted her voice barely keeping from shaking, "I'm going to enjoy crushing you almost as much as when I tear that fusion behind you apart!" Amethyst stood in front of Garnet who was barely able to stand from the previous fight with Jasper. Jasper smiled and started to rush towards them but when she made it mid-way she was cut off my a piece of wreckage crashing a few feet in front of her and Lapis fell down on top of it her water wings disappearing as she fell. "Lapis are.. are you ok?" Steven yelled as he started to walk closer but garnet held out her arm to stop him, "S.. Steven wh.. what happened?" she rubbed the back of her head and looked up her face fear struck seeing Jasper looming over her "oh crap" her wings started to re form as she backed away from her and jumped away only for Jasper to grab her by the ankle and pull her down to her. "Lapis here's a thought, fuse with me, we could destroy these damn rebels and go back to home world again." "Don't do it Lapis!" Steven shouted clambering over Garnets arm and running towards the sea gem with tears in his eyes as Pearl and Amethyst grabbed him and held him back, Lion walking towards the destressed boy. "I.. I'm sorry Steven" she nodded at Jasper who started to laugh wickedly and set Lapis down and stretched out her hand for Lapis to take it but before she could Steven raised up both of his hands ad formed a shield between the two gems then it grew into a bubble around Lapis and started to lift her up and pulling her towards the young boy "Steven what are you doing?!" Yelled Lapis as she was floating over to him "You little hybrid shit!" Jasper yelled and turned into her spinning ball mode and quickly rushed at the gems. "No one touches my Lapis!" Steven roared as he jumped onto Lion and rushed right at jasper whispering something into Lions ear making her roar cutting open a rift in front of them making Jasper roll right into it as she franticly turned back to normal but felt herself getting pulled into it "no no nooo Damn You Rose!" she was sucked in and the rift closed as everyone simply stared at Steven who collapsed on top of lion making his bubble around Lapis pop and sending her gliding down next to him "Steven?!" shouted the crystal gems who rushed over to the young boy as Lapis wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly "Steven im so sorry" "mmmmm" he relaxed into her nuzzling his cheek to her chest making her blush a navy blue and carry him over to his beach house with the Crystal Gems. Amethyst giggled and hit Lapis softy on the shoulder "looks like some ones got a crush on you bluey" Lapis blushed an indigo blue now and carried him over to his bed and laid him down sitting beside him as she pulled the covers over him smiling. "thank you Steven.. you kept me free.. just like you promised" she leaned down and kissed his cheek waking him from his short respite "Lapis.. are you ok?" "yes Steven, thank you for protecting me" she smiled sweetly down at him making him blush. "well I had to jasper was going to force you to fuse with her.. and I know that that's something special for gems.. I didn't want her to take you away from me .. i.. I mean us like that" he was blushing almost as much as she was when they realized they had an audience. "Steven sorry to interrupt.. whatever that could be called but where did you send Jasper?" he gulped and rubbed the back of his head "sooo I may of kind of.. sort of… sent her to the moon" he looked at them and they all looked at him in shock, Garnet spoke up "so you sent her to the moon.. with no way off" she grinned "serves her right" said Lapis as she hugged her little hero once again. "guess that's one less gem to worry about" shrugged Amethyst and pearl rolled her eyes and walked away "surprised I agree with Amethyst here but good reddens to bad rubbish I say" as the others left to there rooms Steven and lapis were left alone blushing and sitting next to one another. "h.. hey Steven do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" she asked looking down at the blankets so he couldn't see her face flush from embarrassment, "Shure Lapis of course you can her lifted up his blanket and she climbed under it cuddling up to him smiling as he started to drift off again "goodnight Steven" she said smiling her eyes closed ad her head resting on his shoulder, "goodnight my sea angel" he yawned out resting her head against hers his words making her eyes open with happy tears running from them. "My lovely rose." She held him close as she drifted off to sleep alongside her little hero. A white glow surrounding her as she slept changing her blue diamond insignias into pink roses before she cuddled more into him pressing his face into her chest as they slept contently together.


	2. Chapter 2 Un-Connie-Ventional

Chapter: 2 Un-Connie-ventional Circumstances

Steven woke up feeling something heavy on top of his chest "mmm what's this?" he ran his hand over what was lying on top of him resting on a tear drop shaped gem and smiled remembering the previous day's events. "Lapis you awake?" she groaned softly and nuzzled her cheek into his chest some more making him smile and brush some hair from her face. Her hair brushed against her nose making her sneeze and wake up smiling up at Steven before sitting up "Good morning Steven" she picked him up and hugged him making both of them blush before she put him down. "M.. morning Lapis." The two walked down Stevens small staircase and headed towards the kitchen where Amathyst was busy sifting threw the fridge to find something to eat "Hey Amethyst, whats up?" "oh nothing much Steven" she looked back at the boy and noticed the roses on Lapis' dress. "Dang Steven I didn't think you two would be that close already" she laughed lightly before pulling out a sandwich and eating it as she walked back to her room inside the temple leaving a blushing Lapis and a confused Steven behind. "What's she talking about Lapis?" he turned around and finally noticed the pink roses where her Blue Diamonds once were "wow Lapis what happened to your diamonds?" "Well you see Steven.. Those showed I worked for Blue Diamond but now.. now I want to be yours Steven.." she blushed a deep indigo as she said this making the young boy blush a rose red himself. "so your going to join us then?" "if that's what you want Steven, I just want to be with you" this made him blush even more and look down at his feet. Before either of them could say another thing the front door flew open and Connie came running into the house panting and out of breath "S.. Steven w.. what happened?" Steven quickly ran up to her and held her close, connie responded in the same and started to cry "I was so worried after your call Steven I had to beg my parents to drive me here but after I saw all the wreckage on the beach I ran here as quickly as possible" Steven smiled and started to rub her back to calm her down "don't worry I'm ok in fact I've never been better I beat jasper, we lost Peridot though, and we even got Lapis back and she's going to join the Crystal Gems" Connie smiled and wiped away her tears and looked over at Lapis who was looking away from the two and blushing making her blush and realize she was holding onto Steven rather tightly and let go of him awkwardly stepping back. "S.. so Steven you defeated Jasper, how did that happen?" she rubbed the back of his head shyly "well she was going to force lapis to fuse with her so she could beat us up but I was able to see what would happen because of Garnet giving me her future vision" both of them stared at Steven not understanding. "Long story short Garnet is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, Sapphire has a sort of premonition/ second sight power she can pass on to others by kissing them on the forehead" Connie and Lapis looked at one another blushing lightly at the thought of someone else kissing Steven on the forehead. "so she gave it to me to find Pearl and Amethyst on the ship and after the crash I wasabi to see what would happen if they fused, I saw Lapis' plan to trap them both under the ocean" he turned around and stared into her watery eyes "I couldn't let her get imprisoned again so I used my shield bubble to move her away from Jasper and Lion opened a rift next to which we pushed her into, the rift kind of went to the moon so she's trapped there now" Connie hugged him from behind startling him "that's what I'd expect from my boyfriend" she giggled and realized what she sad and let go of him blushing brick red, Steven also blushed just as dark befor Lapis picked him up "no Steve is going to be mine not yours!" she yelled and blushed a lavender color as the temple doors opened up and the remaining crystal gems came into the room to hear the two girls fighting over Steven who's whole face was red from embarrassment making Garnet smiles and Amethyst break out into laughter "what's going on in here?" asked Pearl as she walked up to the three of them making Lapis and Connie stop fighting over him and making Lapis put Steven down. "W.. well I kind of called Steven my boyfriend without thinking.. a.. and lapis picked him up saying he was her boyfriend.. so we started to argue" said Connie as she rubbed her left arm "We're sorry for fighting but we both really like Steven and I don't think either of us is willing to give up on him" said lapis as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Steven was finally coming to grips at what just happened "well I'm flattered by both of you but I.. I'm not sure I can choose between you both, your both really close friends and I care about both of you so much" "why not just date them both" chimed Amethyst. "we can't do that that's normal" said Connie making the gems blush lightly, "well for gems its rather common for pairings of more than two gems to date or get married" said pearl "and Steven is still half gem so he can fallow our worlds laws and date you both" said a smiling Garnet as she walked up to them and placed one of Connie's and Lapis' hand into Stevens hands. "That is if you're all ok with that?" Steven looked at Connie than Lapis both giving him a hesitant nod before he nodded to Garnet "ok than, you are not officially dating both of these lovely Ladies Steven so be sure to treat them properly" h blushed and nodded again "o.. ok" both Lapis and Connie leaned in and kissed one of his cheeks making his face red again.


	3. Writer's Log 1

Writer's log: 1

Hello dear readers we would like to ask you all to please submit pictures for some new gem's such as our OC Hematite (she uses a rapier and its accompanying dagger for weapons), a Steven & Lapis fusion (Lapven), and finally a Stevonnie & Lapis fusion. Also feel free to PM about or stories and pitch ideas for other OC's and story lines.

~Samantha


End file.
